La maquette de l'amitié
by Iroko
Summary: Obi-Wan adore les maquettes. Mais son dernier achat va aussi lui ramener l'amitié d'un jeune Zabrack. Mais chut, c'est un secret.
1. Chapitre 1 : rencontre

Blabla de l'auteur : l'amitié se trouve parfois au coin de la rue

 **La maquette de l'amitié**

 **Chapitre 1 : rencontre  
**

Obi-Wan était heureux d'être de retour à Coruscant. La mission avait été intéressante mais longue. Le temple et ses amis lui avaient manqués. Siri et Garen étaient malheureusement absents mais il avait pu voir Bant. Du fait de son apprentissage de Jedi médical, elle restait davantage au temple et Obi-Wan était assuré de la voir entre deux missions - même s'il s'en serait passé quand il avait le malheur d'être blessé. Mais cette fois tout allait bien et il profitait d'un moment de liberté pour aller fouiner dans sa boutique de maquettes préférée.

C'est un jeune padawan sautillant qui ressortit du magasin _L'Univers à modéliser_ , une échoppe qui ne payait pas de mine dans un recoin loin des grands centres commerciaux de Coruscant, mais qui s'enorgueillait d'un grand choix de maquettes de vaisseaux de toute la galaxie. Obi-Wan avait hâte de retourner au temple pour construire sa nouvelle acquisition. Mais son enthousiasme se heurta à une silhouette si discrète qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver. Obi-Wan atterrit douloureusement sur les fesses, trop concentré sur la protection de sa maquette pour essayer d'amortir sa chute.

\- Pardon.

Obi-Wan releva la tête pour voir un jeune Zabrack. Du moins il y ressemblait beaucoup, même si sa peau était rouge.

\- C'est rien, j'étais distrait.

\- Wouah, c'est une maquette de croiseur républicain ?!

L'enthousiasme revint alors que la figure méfiante du jeune cornu s'était fendue d'un intérêt ingénu en voyant ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais trouvé d'autre initié ou padawan de son clan qui partage sa passion des maquettes. Il échangea donc avec joie sur les détails techniques de son achat, qui modélisait le Radiant VII, authentique croiseur actuellement en activité pour des missions diplomatiques ordonnées par le sénat. Le temps fila alors que les deux enfants discourraient sur leurs modèles de vaisseaux préférés. Le Zabrack n'était pas autorisé à s'acheter des maquettes mais il parcourait les infos sur les nouvelles technologiques quand il pouvait mettre la main sur un accès à l'Holonet.

Des jurons les sortirent de leur échange dithyrambique. Ils jetèrent un œil au passant qui s'était lamentablement vautré sur la chaussée, avant d'aviser l'heure tardive avec effroi.

\- Je dois rentrer !

\- Moi aussi, tu penses qu'on pourrait se revoir ?

\- Seulement si je peux le cacher à mon Maître. Il est très strict sur mes fréquentations.

\- Moi ça va du moment que je suis mes cours et fait mes devoirs. Mais je pars régulièrement en voyage d'étude hors planète.

\- Je vois pas comment on pourra se revoir alors. À part avec beaucoup de chance.

\- Mon Maître ne croit pas à la chance. Et si je mettais un message sur le forum de la boutique ? Ou mieux, je me créerai un profil FanDuRadiantVII et je changerais mon statut. Si c'est 'en voyage' tu sauras que je ne suis pas là, si c'est 'de retour à Coruscant' tu sauras que je viendrais peut-être trainer à la boutique en fin d'après-midi. Si je suis sûr d'y aller, je le mettrais aussi. Après tu ne seras pas forcément libre à ce moment-là mais c'est le mieux que je puisse imaginer.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Tu n'as qu'à poster un message sur la maquette, comme ça je consulterais le fil d'actu et pas directement ton profil, par sécurité.

\- D'accord. À la prochaine !

\- À plus!

Les deux enfants s'élancèrent dans des directions opposées, le cœur battant d'avoir à présent un ami secret.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Chapitre 2 : amitié

Blabla de l'auteur : les vrais amis se retrouvent comme si c'était hier même si la vie les a séparés pendant des mois.

 **La maquette de l'amitié**

 **Chapitre 2 : amitié  
**

L'amitié entre les deux adolescents avait perduré à travers les années, malgré la rareté de leurs rencontres. Le peu qu'ils savaient sur l'autre tenait plus à des suppositions non formulées qu'à un partage d'information risqué. Obi-Wan ne doutait pas que Maul ait deviné qu'il était un padawan, entre son emploi du temps et la natte qui pendait derrière son oreille. Mais il ne l'avait pas mentionné, pas plus qu'Obi-Wan ne faisait part de ses inquiétudes sur la possibilité que la formation visiblement violente du Maître de Maul ait pour but de faire de lui un assassin.

Tout au plus se permettaient-ils de s'enquérir de la santé de l'autre quand celui-ci ne pouvait pas dissimuler une blessure. Obi-Wan enrageait de ne pouvoir protéger son ami des traitements cruels de son Maître. Il avait essayé une fois de lui proposer de s'échapper. Mais Maul avait décliné sa proposition, arguant que même les personnes les plus puissantes ne pourraient le protéger de son Maître. Et que c'était le destin qui lui était dévolu. Au moins il apprenait à devenir fort pour être en mesure de se défendre de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Et puis son Maître lui infligeait des punitions pour ses erreurs, plus il progressait, moins il était soumis à des tortures pour l'endurcir et plus il était considéré comme un égal, au moins en partie. Obi-Wan aurait préféré que Maul tente le coup pour avoir une chance d'échapper à la maltraitance. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son instinct de survie. Et puis il n'était plus un jeune padawan, il arrivait à sentir l'obscurité que son ami dissimulait plus ou moins. Et de nombreux indices, insignifiants en eux-mêmes, convergeaient vers l'hypothèse qu'il était aussi formé que lui-même dans les arts de la Force.

C'était assez terrifiant à vrai dire, de s'imaginer qu'un ordre d'assassins utilisant la Force puisse exister. Il aurait dû avertir l'ordre Jedi mais il ne voulait pas trahir Maul et risquer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Sans compter qu'il se serait trahi lui-même vu qu'on lui reprocherait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour faire part de ses soupçons. La chevalerie risquait de lui être refusée face à son manque de discernement à fréquenter un criminel. Et Maul devait être dans la même position, à fréquenter une graine de justice incorruptible alors qu'il évoluait dans un milieu criminel.

Non vraiment, leur amitié était un secret honteux que nul ne devait découvrir. Ils y renonceraient si les événements les y forçait, mais en attendant ils chérissaient les rares moments passés ensemble où ils oubliaient le poids de leur destin pour n'être que deux amis, se détendant autour d'un bon verre en échangeant sur des sujets triviaux comme les derniers modèles de vaisseaux spatiaux.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Chapitre 3 : mission en commun

Blabla de l'auteur : où on détruit des maquettes grandeur nature

 **La maquette de l'amitié**

 **Chapitre 3 : mission en commun  
**

Obi-Wan avait eu un mauvais pressentiment pour cette mission. Le fait qu'elle commence par une tentative d'assassinat à leur égard aurait suffit à justifier cette alerte de la Force - et ils avaient détruit le Radiant VII ! L'original dont la maquette lui avait amené l'amitié de Maul et sur lequel il n'avait jamais osé penser être affecté jusqu'à cette mission...

Mais le pire pour Obi-Wan vint alors qu'il attendait le retour de Qui-Gon avec l'enfant prodige - qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille non plus. Alors qu'il sentait l'approche de son Maître, il sentit une ombre qui se rapprochait également. Une ombre qui lui semblait familière. Alors qu'il guidait le pilote pour venir sauver Qui-Gon, il dut se retenir de sortir rejoindre les combattants pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais sitôt son Maître à bord, il étendit ses perceptions vers la silhouette encapuchonnée, caressant brièvement la noirceur élusive qu'il associait à son ami de l'ombre. Soupirant, il écarta la pensée pour se consacrer à l'instant présent. Qui-Gon était sauf, même s'il devait encore s'assurer à quel point.

L'arrivée à Coruscant ne fut pas autant salvatrice qu'Obi-Wan l'espérait. Certes ils s'étaient défaits de Jar-Jar Binks en le confiant à la reine, mais quelque chose lui disait que la souveraine pourrait les entrainer dans de nouveaux ennuis si le sénat échouait à agir pour sauver son peuple. Et l'absolue certitude que Qui-Gon affichait sur le fait qu'Anakin **devait** être formé promettait d'autres ennuis avec le conseil. Obi-Wan préféra échapper aux récriminations de son Maître sur les avis butés du conseil - alors qu'il était de loin le plus obstiné sur ses positions - et se glissa hors du temple. Rien de mieux pour oublier ses problèmes que de siroter un bon verre au milieu d'une compagnie indifférente.

Il était en train de laisser ses inquiétudes se dissoudre dans l'alcool quand une présence familière entra dans le bar. Il ne fit pas mine de réagir alors qu'elle obliquait vers lui après un crochet au bar. Pendant un moment il fit semblant d'ignorer la silhouette encapuchonnée, et les quelques grains de sable qui s'accrochaient encore aux plis du manteau. Finalement il décida qu'il ne servait à rien de repousser davantage le moment de vérité.

\- C'est mon Maître que tu as attaqué sur Tatooine.

Maul soupira.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir senti ta présence. C'est ce qui m'a fait hésiter et rater la mission que m'avait ordonnée mon Maître.

\- Il ne t'a pas puni trop durement ?

\- Rien dont je n'ai l'habitude. Et il est du genre à rebondir, il a déjà adapté ses plans. J'espère que tu ne seras plus mêlé aux prochains.

\- Si ton but était de tuer la reine comme mon Maître le soupçonne, je vois mal le conseil charger d'autres Jedis de continuer la protection que nous avons commencée.

\- Ennuyeux.

Il n'y avait en effet pas grand chose d'autre à dire. L'amitié qui les liait ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient un Jedi et un Sith, éduqués dans des buts opposés. Mais ils ne pouvaient trahir l'autre. Leur amitié secrète était une faute qu'il fallait dissimuler à tout prix, quitte à devoir un jour se battre à mort. Soupirant, ils vidèrent leurs verres - peut-être le dernier qu'ils partageaient - avant de retourner chacun de leur côté à leurs quartiers. Obi-Wan pensa tristement au sort du Radiant VII. Leur amitié était-elle vouée au même destin ?

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Chapitre 4 : ultime confrontation

Blabla de l'auteur : où il faut finalement s'affronter en plein jour

 **La maquette de l'amitié**

 **Chapitre 4 : ultime confrontation  
**

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Obi-Wan et son Maître restèrent assignés à la protection de la reine. Et comme, face à l'inertie du sénat, celle-ci décida de retourner sur sa planète pour tenter de sauver son peuple, il était à craindre qu'une nouvelle tentative de meurtre ait lieu. Et avec deux Jedis comme gardes du corps, on ne laisserait pas les Neimoidiens se débrouiller seuls - surtout vu comment ils avaient raté leur première tentative. Obi-Wan n'était pas très fan de méditation mais il devait absolument calmer son appréhension. Qui-Gon finirait par soupçonner quelque chose s'il était trop nerveux. Il y avait des limites à ce que ses mauvais pressentiments pouvaient servir d'excuses. Obi-Wan devait se préparer pour ne rien laisser paraître quand il devrait affronter Maul. Il savait que l'apprenti Sith ferait de même.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ils attaquèrent sans hésiter. Ils avaient tous les deux une mission à remplir, et en plus un Maître Jedi comme témoin gênant. Ils ne retinrent aucun de leurs coups, étouffant au fond d'eux l'affection qui les liait. Tout au plus Maul frissonna-t-il quand Obi-Wan dégringola de la plateforme suite à son coup de pied. Mais il fit confiance au jeune Jedi pour se rattraper, se concentrant sur le Maître. Obi-Wan les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, mais se retrouva coincé derrière une barrière d'énergie, alors que Qui-Gon et Maul poursuivaient le duel. Soudain le Sith eut une ouverture et assomma à moitié le Maître avec un coup violent au menton. Il aurait dû l'achever avec un coup de sabre en pleine poitrine mais la détresse qu'il sentit venir d'Obi-Wan le fit hésiter et il assomma finalement complètement son adversaire.

Quand la barrière d'énergie disparut, Obi-Wan le rejoignit avec son sabre à moitié baissé, ne sachant que faire. Maul soupira. Il avait donné la priorité à son amitié pour Obi-Wan sur les ordres de son Maître. Mais même dans le cas où il aurait réussi à passer outre la douleur qu'il infligerait à Obi-Wan en tuant le Maître Jedi, aurait-il pu tuer son ami ? Son Maître l'avait élevé et lui avait tout appris. Mais il l'avait aussi privé de toute attention positive et formé dans le seul but d'être son arme. Obi-Wan lui avait offert une amitié qui était comme une bouffée d'air frais au milieu d'une atmosphère polluée. Il avait passé sa vie à respirer douloureusement en espérant leur prochaine rencontre. Un court instant volé qui valait plus que tout ce à quoi Maul pouvait penser.

\- Et maintenant ?

Maintenant ? Le Sith avait toujours exécuté les ordres sans se poser de questions - agir autrement n'amenait que davantage de souffrances. Mais Obi-Wan avait raison, cette fois c'était à **lui** de décider. Mais l'idée de se retourner contre son Maître était assez angoissante. Il était tellement puissant. Mais peut-être qu'une part de sa peur était conditionnée par les tortures de son enfance.

\- Les choses seront très différentes selon que votre équipe de bras cassés arrivent à vaincre les Neimoidiens.

\- C'est vrai que si la reine reprend le contrôle, les options seront plus nombreuses.

\- Par contre si ils se font tous massacrer, je vois mal comment vous pourriez vous en sortir.

\- On attend, alors ?

Maul soupesa l'idée. Il n'aimait pas s'en remettre à d'autres et laisser le hasard décider pour lui - pour eux - mais le poids de la décision était trop important pour ses épaules.

\- On attend. Si vous gagnez... tu appelleras le conseil pour dire que vous avez blessé et capturé un Sith qui est pour l'instant inconscient. Ça devrait les faire venir rapidement pour s'assurer de contrôler la menace que je représente, et avec de la chance avant mon Maître que je pourrai leur dénoncer.

Obi-Wan n'osa demander ce qui ce passerait si ils échouaient et que la reine était capturée. Obi-Wan devrait essayer de la délivrer. Et Maul devrait l'en empêcher. Ils devraient se battre à mort. Maul pour obéir à son Maître et couvrir sa trahison, Obi-Wan pour sauver la reine, son Maître et le petit Anakin qui devait se terrer dans le hangar.

Heureusement pour eux, le comlick d'Obi-Wan finit par s'allumer pour que le capitaine Panaka lui annonce la victoire totale. Obi-Wan lui répondit qu'il avait pour sa part son Maître et leur adversaire inconscients sur les bras mais vivants tous les deux, et qu'il avait besoin des services médicaux et de sécurité et d'une liaison avec le conseil Jedi si le brouillage était terminé. Maul s'auto-infligea quelques blessures superficielles à la grande horreur d'Obi-Wan pour mieux rendre crédible leur fable, le mit en garde contre Palpatine, puis se plongea dans une transe simulant l'inconscience. Obi-Wan était chargé de le réveiller quand il aurait besoin de lui - "et veille sur mon sabre surtout !".

Le temps sembla passer à la fois lentement et rapidement, alors qu'Obi-Wan gardait un œil sur le Sith menotté, s'enquerrait de la commotion de son Maître et rassurait Anakin tout en le sermonnant sur sa témérité. Ok, il était fait pour voler mais si R2-D2 n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu à sa charge héroïque. Même si c'est vrai, il avait été bon sur ce coup-là et les avait sauvés, mais "Anakin, si tu veux devenir un chevalier Jedi, évite de causer un arrêt cardiaque à ton Maître en étant aussi imprudent et irréfléchi".

La Force voulut bien que le conseil Jedi arrive en premier sur Naboo, Palpatine étant retardé par la finalisation de son accès au poste de Chancelier suprême. Il ne porta pas le titre longtemps comme les Maîtres Jedi l'arrêtèrent à sa descente sur le sol de Naboo et qu'il dut révéler sa vraie nature pour essayer de s'échapper. Il faillit réussir, seul Yoda ayant l'expérience du combat contre un Sith, mais Maul - délivré par Obi-Wan - lui barra courageusement la route et les Jedi finirent par le vaincre. Comme des journalistes avaient été présents, les Jedi n'eurent qu'à subir quelques désagréables interviews avant qu'on les laisse tranquilles, Coruscant les oubliant pour cancaner sur le Sith qui avait failli devenir Chancelier suprême, et qui allait bien pouvoir reprendre le poste ?

Le conseil ne fut pas très heureux d'apprendre qu'un des leurs avait entretenu une amitié secrète avec un Sith. Si Qui-Gon avait pensé qu'Obi-Wan était prêt pour les épreuves, à la lumière de ses révélations, le sentiment de probation repoussait largement la tenue de celles-ci. Mais au moins, le fait que le padawan ait su instiller un peu d'humanité en contrepoids de l'enseignement cruel des Siths, et que finalement Maul ait préféré la vie de son ami aux ordres de son Maître, fit pencher la balance en leur faveur. On somma Obi-Wan d'écrire des dissertations et de méditer sur son comportement - en plus d'aider dans certains services pas forcément des plus agréables - et si Maul fut confiné au temple sous surveillance par sécurité, on lui proposa une chance d'intégrer en partie leurs rangs en tant que professeur de combat.

L'ex-Sith fut heureux et soulagé de leur proposition. Il se sentait un peu irrité par les restrictions à sa liberté, mais il avait toujours été le jouet forcé à l'obéissance de son Maître. Pouvoir décider comment se déroulaient ses cours et ses moments de loisir était une chance appréciable, encore plus de ne pas être torturé au moindre prétexte - à part mentalement par les sermons de Maître Windu. Et plus que jamais, il pouvait compter sur l'amitié d'Obi-Wan. Celui-ci était un repère chaleureux au milieu de tous les regards soupçonneux - à commencer par celui de Maître Jinn - et il lui avait aussi présenté ses amis Jedi. Si certains restaient sur leurs gardes, il s'était très vite entendu avec un dénommé Quinlan Vos, qui avait encore plus d'humour qu'Obi-Wan.

Vraiment, quoi que lui ait enseigné son Maître, l'amitié était quelque chose de valeur et il préférait largement avoir l'amitié de quelqu'un qu'avoir des moyens de pressions pour le contraindre à faire ce qu'il voulait. Par contre il allait garder précieusement l'enregistrement - qu'il avait fait par pure chance - d'un Maître Windu occupé à sautiller de douleur après que Maître Yoda lui ait donné un coup de son bâton dans le tibia. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait servir.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
